


Silence is golden

by Daughter_of_Satan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lucifer in the Cage, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Satan/pseuds/Daughter_of_Satan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luci really like his silence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is golden

Rocks.

Everywhere I look in this god forsaken place is rocks.

The only company I have had for however long I have been imprisoned here is rocks.

“I'm sick of these rocks!” I scream into the dark rocky depths of my prison.

“Why are you sick of the rocks?” a small curious voice asked from behind me.

“Wha-,” I yelped “who’s there, show yourself”

My demand was met with mumbled words of frustration as the insolent little worm, who had decided to intrude upon my prison, appeared.

The whelp, for that was what it was, appeared in front of me surrounded by a soft white light, illuminating the features of its face and body.

The thing was a human.

Oh how I hate humans.

They are the entire reason that I am in this rocky prison wasting my eternal life away trying to find the one rock to let me out, while they, the creatures that I detest destroy the land that was once beautiful.

Who knows what they have done to it, certainly not I, as I am trapped in a tiny, rocky corner of hell while both my brothers and my creations are free to do what they want with the scum that inhabit the once beautiful planet.

The human was small compared to me, with hair the colour of the dirt and eyes the colour of hazelnuts. He, for it was definitely male, reminds me of that fool Adam. I hate it.

“What,” I questioned, “are you doing here worm.”

“Uhhh, that is a good question,” The worm stated “and my name is Sam by the way.”

‘Sam’ seemed to be searching for something on his person as he spoke to me, occasionally giving off grunts of discontent when he didn’t find what he was looking for.

“I must ask what you are doing worm, as it is very distracting.” I stated hoping to find a way to get rid of him.

“Right… I’m distracting you from what exactly,” ‘Sam’ stated finally giving up on his unsuccessful search “and like I said my name is Sam, not worm.”

“You are distracting me from my wallowing and revenge plans,” I stated matter-of-factly “and I will refer to you how I want, which at this present moment, I feel like calling you a worm.”

“Riiiiight, so, umm do you know how I got here ‘cause I don’t think this is normal for anyone on their sixteenth birthday”

“Worm, if I knew how you got here, which I don’t by the way, do you honestly think I would react the way I did when you appeared?” I questioned hoping that it would get the Human to stop speaking.

“Well no but you are the only other human around here other than me so I’d just assumed that you knew, sorry for assuming that you would know.” The human stated crossing his arms and turning away.

“WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF FILTH!” I roared angered at the assumptions of the human in front of me.

‘Sam’ flinched back as if struck.

“I AM AN ALL POWERFUL IMMORTAL BEING; I WILL NOT HAVE MYSELF INSULTED BY BEING CALLED A LOWLY HUMAN!”

“Woah, woah …dude I only called you a human no need to get all offended I didn’t mean to hurt your pride or anythi-, oh please don’t be…,” ‘Sam’ paused his eyes widening as realization dawned on him, “did you just say immortal?”

“Yes I did you wretched mud monkey, I am an immortal being of pure energy and you are only alive because I will it.”

“So just out of curiosity what type of all-powerful immortal being are you, a Vampire, a werewolf, a ghost, a Sidhe, polter-?” I cut the pathetic human off he was looking slightly alarmed.

“What, are you talking about human, what are these creatures you speak about?” The confusion was palpable in the void of space between human and immortal.

“Okay one last thing, Christo”

“That seemed pointless, what was it supposed to do.” I’m pretty sure that my annoyance was becoming visible somehow.

“Um well it was a way to test if you were a Demon, you passed by the way.” The human laughed nervously

“Human you are really annoying me now, I’m going to have to ask you to come here so that I can crush you now aren’t I?” This human was really confusing me and now he’s muttering to himself, “STOP IGNORING ME!”

“Hmm, oh sorry did you say something, I wasn’t paying attention.”

“That much was obvious,” I hope the human could hear the sarcasm, “why would you need to check if I were a Demon?”

“Well Demons are evil and my family and I hunt things that are evil it’s the family business.” He stated looking slightly proud of his family.

“Have you ever thought that these ‘Evil’ creatures had a reason for doing what they do or do you just kill them because they are the creatures that are ‘Evil’?” well maybe if I help this whelp he’ll go away.

“Well, no I’d never thought about it, oh god what if they had been doing those things because they were protecting themselves, what should I do?” great now the human was panicking what should I do…oh I hate the part of me that follows fathers’ orders but this may get him out of my isolated prison so that I can search in peace and quiet.

“How about this you don’t follow your family’s business and do something better with your life.”

_‘It’s to get him away from me, It’s to get him away from me, It’s to get him away from me, It’s to get him away from me’_ if I think it enough it’ll happen.

“Hey that’s a good idea, I could go to college and get a degree and live a life that’s not on the road with my father and brother,” ‘Sam’ looked at me in gratitude, “thank you, umm I never got your name what should I call you?”

“You can call me Mephistopheles.” I said throwing a handful of rocks at him.

“Okay I can call you tha-…wait a minute that’s another name for Luc-.” Before he could finish his sentence ‘Sam’ disappeared in a bright flash of light, taking Lucifer's ticket out with him.

“What the- oh come on.”


End file.
